The Forbidden Daughter of Hera
by InfiniteMila
Summary: Zeus is banished for causing the Titan War(The war with Kronos) and the Primordal War (The war with Gaia), bacause he gave madness potion to Kronos and Gaia, making them attack and casting a spell on the other Titans so they would seem evil. Hera had an affair with a mortal, ending up with her daughter, who is in great danger for the new great prophecy is about her.


**Me: Hi! I'm Mila De Rosa, but you can call me Mila or Philia. This is my first fanfic! No flames please. So Percy do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Yes, my lady! Mila does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PJO) nor does she own Heroes of Olympus (HoO).**

**Me: Thanks!**

The Forbidden Daughter of Hera

**Hera's Pov (In the throne room for a meeting)**

"How dare you, Zeus! Going off with a mortal again!" I shouted angrily. White Flames were curling around me.

Zeus cowered back, surprised about how angry I am. But soon, he regained his big ego, and shouted back at me.

"I am King of the Gods! I may do what I want!"

"Calm down, guys. I'm trying to listen to music." Apollo said.

I ignored him and starting screaming at Zeus.

"Well, I am QUEEN of the Gods! And you only became King because you supposedly saved me and our siblings! I know the truth, you wanted to become King but Kronos said you were too young to rule, so you gave him a madness potion so he would swallow us and also fight us! Lots of demigods died, because of your greed! You also gave the madness potion to Gaia! The titans are not evil either, they were under the spell you cast to make them evil!"

The Gods and Goddesses (The Minor Gods and Goddesses happened to be there too) gasped. There were murmurs going around, and someone said, "How do we know what your saying is true? You might be lying so you can get rid of your husband."

"Hera is saying the truth. Zeus has done an unforgivable crime, we must banish him to Tartarus!" Apollo shouted.

I snapped my fingers and Olympian Silver chains appeared on Zeus. Zeus struggled to get out of the chains, but nothing would work. Powers doesn't work on Olympian Silver, and you can't teleport out either.

"Bring the demigods!" I ordered to Hermes.

* * *

**Hermes Pov**

I teleported to Camp Half-Blood.

The Greek demigods and the Roman demigods knelt down **(The setting is at the Heroes of Olympus)** and Chiron asked,

"What honors do we have for a god to visit?"

"No need to go formal on me, and I came to give a message to you. Zeus will be banished from Olympus, and the demigods must come for the banishment. I will teleport you and the demigods there." I braced myself from what I will probably hear from Thalia and Jason, Jason is okay but Thalia is pretty scary.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZEUS WILL BE BANISHED? HE IS MY FATHER! WHAT HAS HE DONE WRONG?" Thalia was crackling with lightning.

Jason was just confused and not mad.

"I will teleport you to Olympus and there you will know."

So I teleported them before Thalia said anything.

* * *

"Greetings, demigods and gods! We are all here for the banishment for Zeus," Hera started, pointing at Zeus in chains, "He will be banished because he caused the Titan War, and the Primordal War, by giving the madness potion to Kronos and Gaia so they would become mad and attack us. Also, by giving the madness potion to Kronos, he ate up his children, and Zeus supposedly saved us, and became king. It happens to be that Kronos and the titans and Gaia are not evil. It is the truth, Apollo said so."

The demigods gasped, **(I know the minor gods and gods did that but whatever) **and Thalia and Jason were fuming, this time at their fathers.

Zeus saw this, and tried to reason.

"Daughter, son, I'm-"

Thalia and Jason cut him off.

"YOU ARE NOT OUR FATHER!" They shouted at the same time.

"Well, does anyone disagree to putting Zeus in Tartarus?" Hera said. Just then, a vortex appeared.

"I do." A man came out of the vortex. He wore a black t-shirt, and black jeans. But the suprising thing was the stars swirling around him!

"Lord Chaos. It is an honor to meet you." Athena bowed down realizing he was the creator of the universe. Others started to bow down too.

"Lord Chaos, I mean no offense, but why do you disagree putting Zeus in Tartarus?" Hera questioned.

"I can make him fade. If he fades, I will put him in the abyss, for evil gods that has faded, or they can be alive," Chaos answered,

"All in favor to put Zeus in the abyss?"

Everyone raised their hands, including the Titans, who were no longer under Zeus' madness spell. Chaos waved his hand and Zeus disappeared.

Everyone cheered, happy to get rid of Zeus.

"I have some bad news," Chaos started, getting the attention of everyone, "There is a new great prophecy. The Primordal War has stopped since Gaia is back to normal, but Erebus, Primordal of Darkness, Nyx, Primordal of Night and Tartarus, are planning to take over the universe. We are having the real Primordal War. I will recite the prophecy.

_The daughter of the Queen_

_ shall lead the world _

_ against Darkness, Hell and Night_

_ to fight for what is right_

_The mortals, demigods, titans, demititans, and gods_

_ must cooperate against all odds._

* * *

**Me: Sorry its short, but what did you think about it? The prophecy was hard to make, but I did kind of use the 1st Great Prophecy so credits to Rick Riordan for the Prophecy too!**

**The Demigods, Gods, and Goddesses: AWESOME! The prophecy was great!**

**Me: Thanks!**


End file.
